Chapter 4 - A Past Legend, Origin Of The Kumai Clan
Timothy, Ash, Misty and Brock all jumped over rooftops headed towards Macalania Forest. Meanwhile deep in Macalania Forest three figures were walking through the forest. “This is getting old Ryobin…these pokémon are so weak that it’s not fun anymore.” sighed One voice “You know the deal Rasmus…we can’t leave until we’ve gotten all the energy we can.” laughed Ryobin “I know…damn this is such a pain.” sighed Rasmus as he punched a one of the crystal like tree’s and it shattered. “Be patient like Aaron, Rasmus. In due time we will get our reward, but for now let’s do what we were summoned to do.” laughed Ryobin. All of a sudden a group of pokémon ran out of their hiding place trying to get away from the trio. “There’s some.” smiled Ryobin Rasmus jumped into the air and landed in front of the group of pokémon causing them to stop. Two of the pokémon where large tan lizard-like pokémon while hiding behind them where three smaller lizard-like pokémon. The two larger lizard like pokémon growled at Rasmus as he stared down at them and just as they turned around to run to, but Ryobin stepped up blocking his way. “Don’t worry this won’t hurt at all.” laughed Rasmus Ryobin reached out for the pokémon and one of the larger lizards jumped up at Rasmus and knocked him down. “Dis…Dis!” shouted the pokémon to the other four. The pokémon turned back around and bite Rasmus’s arm, before the other four pokémon took off running. “Sorry, but you can’t save your friends.” smiled Rasmus The pokémon continued to growl at Rasmus as its red eye’s glaring at him filled with the determination to protect its family. Just then Rasmus grabbed the pokémon by the throat and the pokémon suddenly roared out as it’s body was suddenly racked with pain. The pokémon continued to squeal out as in agony as it felt the energy from it’s body being somehow sucked out by Rasmus. Ryobin laughed and watched as the squeal form the pokémon stopped and its body started drawing up like a grape. “Now Let’s got get the other four.” said Ryobin “Yeah.” said Rasmus as he threw the now deceased pokémon off him and got to his feet. Meanwhile the other larger lizard-like pokémon along with the smaller four ones continued to run. They larger pokémon stopped running and looked behind it to see if their was anyone behind it. It turned back around and looked at the three smaller pokémon who just stared back up it their eyes filled with fear and sorrow. All of a sudden their was an explosion in-between the pokémon and the larger pokémon was sent flying back into a ground of tree’s which shattered and buried it. Just then now barely conscious the larger pokémon stared our from under the rubble. It looked out and spotted the squirming body of the three smaller, but when it tried to move it couldn’t. Just then Rasmus, Ryobin and Aaron appeared around the three small pokémon as they looked down at them. “Hay where did that larger pokémon go?” wondered Rasmus “You probably killed it in the explosion.” laughed Ryobin “Yeah oh well I guess theses smaller ones will work.” smiled Rasmus The pokémon watched as Rasmus bent down and the small pokémon began to squeal out as if in agony. The larger pokémon tried to move again trying to get out from under the rubble it heart racing, but it couldn’t move in inch. Suddenly the squeals stopped and the pokémons heart dropped as it watch Rasmus standing back up. “Well that’s that.” laughed Ryobin standing over the body of three small pokémon. “Come on let’s go see if we can find other pokémon.” urged Rasmus The trio walked off and disappeared into Macalania Forest looking for other pokémon. Tears filled the eyes of the pokémon as it continued to try and move when all of a sudden its body began to glow red. The pokémon erupted from the rubble and stumble over to the body of the three small pokémon. When it got to them it saw that their tan color had disappear and they where white and their skin had shriveled. It nudged them hoping that they would move and make a sound, but they didn’t. “Strike.” said The pokémon Tears filled the pokémons red eyes and started to flow down its cheeks drenching the earth. The pokémon then collapsed to the ground from exhausted with tears still falling from its eyes as it stared at the body’s of the pokémon, before it passed out. ……………………………………….. Meanwhile back in the Hidden Shadow Team 10 continued to jump across the building heading toward Memory Cliff. “Hay Timothy can I ask you a question?” asked Misty “Sure thing.” nodded Timothy “Well it’s about those kids that we saw earlier.” wondered Misty “What about them?” asked Timothy “Well the young boy with the light brown hair looked normal and all, but the other two…they had ear’s and a tail.” said Misty “Yea and….” smiled Timothy “Well I mean I’ve never seen anybody like that before. Are they even human?” asked Misty “Yea I’m like Misty. I’ve never seen anything like that.” nodded Ash “Pika….Pi” agreed Pikachu “You mean you all have been living in the village for over a year now and you haven’t seen any of the half-breeds before?” asked Timothy “Nope.” said Brock “Half-breeds…what’s that?” asked Ash “Chu…Pika…Pi…Pikachu.” said Kachu “Mew.” said Nina “Be.” said Nikita “Oh yea I keep forgetting that ya’ll are from Kanto. Well a half-breeds is an offspring of different racial origin.” smiled Timothy “So you mean the those two were born of two different race’s.” said Misty “You mean all four of them.” smiled Timothy “All four of them.” wondered Brock “Yea Deoku, Damian, Ryu and Felisha are all half-breeds.” nodded Timothy “How can that be…they look like normal humans.” wondered Ash “Chu…Pika…Kachu.” agreed Pikachu “You ever heard the saying never judge a book by it’s cover. This is one of those time.” laughed Timothy “What do you mean?” asked Brock “To be blunt those four are part of the Kumai clan. Every member of this clan is a half-breed of one origin. They are either part dragon, part kitsune or part lkami.” explained Timothy “What how can that be…I mean how is that even possible?” asked Misty “Well to tell you that I’ll have to start from the beginning of their story. You see sometime long before the Draco Meteor hit the Kumai clan didn’t exist. Instead there were the three clans that made up the Kumai clan. First their was the Lkami clan, a clan known throughout for their fierce battling and their use of wolves. The second was the Kitsune clan, another clan known throughout the land for the graceful battle style, mystical powers and use of fox’s. Last but not least was the Tarakona clan which was dubbed the most powerful throughout the shinobi world for numerous reason and their use of dragons.” explained Timothy Timothy, Ash, Misty and Brock got to the edge of the city and jumped off of a building an into a meadow. They ran across the meadow toward Sparkling Lake while Timothy continued to explain about the origin of the Kumai clan. “But where did the half-breeds come into?” asked Brock “I’m getting to that. Now you see each of these clans were very powerful, but the half-breeds didn’t come in till sometime later. You see dragons, kitsune, and lkami’s are all mystical creature by nature and they all possess one common ability.” noted Timothy “What’s that?” asked Ash “They all posses the ability to take a human form. You see sometime after the Fifth Shinobi World War the first half-breed was born within the Tarakona clan. Sometime after that the word began to spread and in due time more half-breeds were born within different clans. Now during later day‘s the clans became more gathered with half-breeds, because they live much longer than your average human. Now I‘m about to get to were the Kumai clan soon comes in. You see before the Draco Meteor hit the Hidden Shadow was faced with destruction at the hands of the Hidden Sand, however the Hidden Shadows Hoshikage at the time was able to turn the table at the time by sacrificing him self to create gargantuan beast known as the Omega Weapon and he used it to obliterate the enemy shinobi.” “This however also backfired as the creature went out of control and also annihilated it allies as well and was well on it’s way to destroy the entire region. This was stopped however by three of the being that created it and it was sealed away. ” explained Timothy “But how does this have anything to do with the Kumai clan?” asked Ash “You see it was this incident that caused the near extinction of the Tarakona, Kitsune and Lkami clan.” smiled Timothy They then dashed out of the meadow onto the riverbed of Sparkling Lake and began to run across the lake. With a powerful leap Timothy, Ash, Misty, and Brock jumped from the surface of the water onto the wall and began to run up the side of the wall. “So it was the creation of that Omega Weapon that nearly caused them to extinct, but how?” asked Misty “You see during the time that the Omega Weapon was rampaging across the region it was the Tarakona, Lkami and Kitsune clans that were some of the main clans put on the front line, at which time they suffered massive loses to their clan. It was sometime after this that these three clans decided to marry into each other to form one clan and this is how the Kumai clan cam into existence.” smiled Timothy Just then they jumped up and reached the top of the cliff. They stared out over the distance at the beauty in front of them. Ash walked over to the edge of the cliff and looked down at the village which had gotten really small. “Wow we’re so high up. The people of the shadow look like ant’s.” laughed Ash “Pikachu…Pi.” laughed Pikachu “Yea more like flea’s.” agreed Ash “Hay I can see Karlin City from here.” noted Misty as she looked out into the distance at a small city. “I can see Mocalza Town from here to.” laughed Brock “Hay ya’ll come see this.” urged Timothy They all walked over to the other side of the cliff were Timothy was standing with Kachu on his shoulder and Nina an Nikita floating beside him. When they got tot the other side they looked down and saw the forest beneath them as it sparkled in the sunlight. The entire forest gleamed like diamonds as the sun shined down on them. “Wow that is so beautiful.” marveled Brock “It’s like diamonds.” agreed Ash “Pika.” agreed Pikachu “Wow what is this forest?” asked Brock “It’s known as Macalania Forest the crystal gem if the Jetix region.” said Timothy To Be Continued................................ Category:Season 3 Content